Dick Grayson
Richard John "Dick" Grayson (auch bekannt als der erste Robin, Nightwing und Batman) ist ein Superheld und früherer Partner von Batman aus den DC-Comics. Charakterprofil DC Comics [[Datei:Dick_Grayson_R_debut.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Dick Grayons Debüt-Comic (Detective Comics #38)]]Das Zirkusartistenehepaar John und Mary Grayson waren als The Flying Graysons des Haly‘s Zirkus bekannt und beliebt. Ihr Sohn Dick eiferte sehr früh seinen Eltern nach und wurde an ihrer Seite Teil der Zirkus-Show. Als Dick neun Jahre alt war, gastierte der Zirkus in Gotham City. Zwei Handlanger des Verbrecherbosses Tony Zucco verlangten vom Zirkusdirektor, C. C. Haly, Schutzgeld, doch Haly weigerte sich, auf die Erpressung einzugehen. Auf diese Antwort hin sabotierten die beiden Gangster das Trapez vor der nächsten Vorstellung der Graysons, und infolgedessen fielen John und Mary Grayson vor den Augen ihres Sohnes in den Tod. Bruce Wayne, einer der Zuschauer, nahm Dick bei sich auf. Nachdem Dick später von Bruces geheimer Identität als Batman erfuhr, wurde er von ihm unter dem Alias Robin (deutsch: "Rotkehlchen") zu seinem Partner in der Verbrechensbekämpfung ausgebildet, und gemeinsam legten sie Zucco schließlich das Handwerk.Detective Comics #38 (April 1940) [[Datei:Dick_Grayson_Nightwing_debut.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Dick Grayson in seinem ersten Nightwing-Kostüm (Tales of the Teen Titans #1)]]Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Batmans Sidekick gründete Dick gemeinsam mit den Jungsuperhelden Speedy, Aqualad, Wonder Girl und Kid Flash die ersten Teen Titans und wurde deren erster Anführer.The Brave and the Bold #54 (1964) Nach Jahren der erfolgreichen Tätigkeiten an Batmans Seite aber verschlechterte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Dick und seinem Mentor, weil Dick immer seltener mit dessen Methoden der Verbrechensbekämpfung einverstanden war. Er distanzierte sich von Bruce und nahm eine neue Identität unter dem Namen Nightwing an; doch bei mehreren späteren Gelegenheiten vertrat Dick mehrmals Bruce Wayne als Batman, wie in der Knightfall-Saga, nachdem Wayne vom Verbrecher Bane schwer verletzt worden war und sein designierter Nachfolger Jean-Paul Valley sich als mental instabil bewiesen hatte. Als Batman im Zuge der Final Crisis verstarb, nahm Dick die Maske von Batman an, zusammen mit Bruces Sohn Damian als Robin.Batman: Battle for the Cowl #1-3 (2008) Nach den Ereignissen, die das Reboot des DC-Universums in [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_52 The New 52] umgaben, nahm der wieder ins Leben zurückgerufene Bruce die Identität von Batman wieder an sich, und Dick kehrte zu seinem Alias als Nightwing zurück. DC Animated Universe [[Datei:Dick_Grayson_DCAU.jpg|thumb|200px|Dick Grayson als Robin im DC Animated Universe]]Im DC Animated Universe stimmt die Geschichte von Dick Grayson zum großen Teil mit der Comic-Vorlage überein. Als Kind muss Dick Grayson miterleben, wie seine Eltern während einer Zirkusnummer durch die Machenschaften des Gangsters Tony Zucco ums Leben kamen. Bruce Wayne, der Dick Graysons Verlust nachvollziehen konnte, nahm ihn bei sich auf. Später erfährt Dick von Bruce Waynes Identität als Batman und wurde von ihm zu seinem Partner Robin ausgebildet. Später bekam Dick Grayson die Chance, sich an Tony Zucco zu rächen, doch er verzichtete darauf und übergab ihn dem Gesetz.Batman: The Animated Series, Staffel 1 Folge 45 & 46: "Robin's Reckoning, Part 1 & 2" Als Robin bekämpfte Dick lange Zeit das Verbrechen in Gotham an Batmans Seite, doch dann kam es eines Tages zu einer bitteren Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ihnen, was zur Trennung Dicks von seinem Mentor führte. Obwohl sich ihr Verhältnis später wieder etwas besserte, verzichtete Dick darauf, zu Bruce zurückzukehren, und nahm seine neue Identität als Nightwing an.The New Adventures of Batman, Staffel 1 Folge 17: "Old Wounds" Dick Grayson in TMNT 'IDW Comics' *[[Datei:BatmanTMNTAdvs_02_09a.jpg|thumb|200px|Robins Auftritt in Batman/TMNT Adventures''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #5]]In Batman/TMNT Adventures kommt Grayson - zusammen mit Batgirl auf einen Notruf hin Batman zu Hilfe, als dieser ein neu geöffnetes Dimensionsportal der Kraang in Gotham untersucht, und die Drei begegnen, als sie durch das Portal hinüberwechseln, den Turtles und April, mit denen es durch ein Missverständnis zuerst zu Feindseligkeiten kommt.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' #2 Nach einem kurzen Konflikt aber schließen die Turtles und das Batman-Team miteinander Freundschaft und helfen sich gegenseitig dabei, das Geheimnis um die Kraang-Portale zu lüften und den Übeltäter dingfest zu machen. *Grayson erscheint als Nightwing auch in der Miniserie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II, wo er den Turtles bei ihrem entscheidenden Konflikt gegen Bane zur Seite steht.Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II #5 und #6 *Nightwing erscheint auch in in der zweiten Fortsetzung des Crossovers im entscheidenden Endkampf gegen Krang.Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III #5 und #6 '2012 Serie' *In der 2012 Serie wird die Dick Grayson/Robin-Version aus der [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(Fernsehserie) 1960iger Batman-Fernsehserie] parodiert, indem Screwloose in der Folge "Bat in the Belfry" in dessen Rolle (komplett mit Robins klassischen Sprüchen) gesteckt wird. 'Filme' *Im Abspann der Verfilmung des Comic-Crossovers Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles hat Nightwing einen Cameo-Auftritt auf einem abgewandelten Cover des Comicbandes ''Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' aus der Mirage-Comicserie. 'andere Medien' *Robin begegnet den Turtles in der Folge "Truth, Justice, and What?" von Teen Titans Go!, einem Spinoff zur erfolgreichen Cartoonserie ''Teen Titans''. Siehe auch *Batman **Damian Wayne **Tim Drake **Barbara Gordon **Alfred Pennyworth *''Teen Titans'' (TV-Serie) Image Comics *Galahad Quellenverzeichnis * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dick_Grayson Wikipedia: Dick Grayson] (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Detektive und Spione Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Akrobaten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere